La Nuit Sera Blanche et Noire
by La Succube
Summary: What the Cut!/Salut les Geeks. Fréquenter un autre Youtuber, c'est contraignant. Fréquenter Antoine Daniel...c'est pire, et Mathieu Sommet en fait les frais. SLASH/YAOI, obviously. Fluff. Merci aux autres fanfic-ers d'avoir ouvert la voie.


Salutations à toutes et à tous !

Comme beaucoup j'ai été assez inspirée par la vidéo de Polymanga, bien que je ship-ais Mr Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet depuis trèèèèèès longtemps (depuis la première référence à SLG dans WTC, il me semble). Et si j'ai déjà glissé quelques références à ce couple dans mes autres fanfics (oui, au pluriel, mais j'attends d'avoir les _cojones_ de les publier, parce que…c'est trash. Souvent.), je n'avais encore rien écrit de sérieux et de centré sur lui. Cependant… On ne résiste pas longtemps à ses démons, et mes examens se rapprochant, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un déstressant. Et comme il n'y a pas eu de bisou… (Bien que la cyprine aurait été difficile à nettoyer des fauteuils, donc… c'était gentil de leur part d'éviter)

Bref, rien ne m'appartient, What The Cut ?! est à Mr Antoine Daniel, Salut les Geeks à Mathieu Sommet, et ceux-ci n'appartiennent malheureusement qu'à eux-mêmes. Leurs co-présentateurs étant issus de leur propre imagination malsaine, je ne les possède pas non plus, et les autres personnes mentionnées…Bref, vous avez pigé le topo, non ?

* * *

**La Nuit sera Blanche et Noire**

Fréquenter un autre Youtuber, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Fréquenter Antoine Daniel l'était encore moins.

Déjà, ils avaient –la chance, l'exceptionnelle opportunité- le fardeau de faire partie de la grande « famille » des Youtubers francophones. Entre guillemets, parce qu'il y avait toujours deux trois personnes qu'on ne connaissait que de loin, avec lesquelles on ne s'entendait pas exactement, ou dont on souhaitait la mort violente et douloureuse- ah bah non, nul besoin de guillemets en fait. Faire partie de cette famille, c'était certes rencontrer des gens géniaux, découvrir des univers complètement différents et se faire payer des canons aux bars de toutes les conventions… Mais c'était aussi devoir supporter leur humour merdique et leurs réflexions tendancieuses.

Links avait été le premier à les griller –d'un autre côté, il avait loué la chambre d'hôtel voisine, et les murs étaient putain de fins !-, et s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil blasé en empêchant Plectrum de parler, dédaignant la boule de chewing-gum rose à ses côtés qui soupirait comme une fangirl en ovulation. Sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction, les avait à la fois réjouis et interloqués… jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne vienne et que leur ami et voisin de chambrée ne coupe chaque instant romantico-sexy tel un troll de niveau 8. Et ne leur fasse une mauvaise pub ad vitam aeternam auprès de leurs potentiels futurs voisins en exagérant leur volume sonore.

Fred et Seb avaient été beaucoup moins subtils, et multipliaient les réflexions moqueuses et les commentaires salaces lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en groupe. Raptor Jésus soit béni, ils savaient se montrer discrets lorsque la situation le demandait, mais sinon les deux retrogamers s'en donnaient à cœur joie, se riant allégrement et avec bonne humeur du « nouveau couple phare de YouTube ».

Kriss les avait félicités de bon cœur, et malgré la proximité d'un certain crocodile avec le Patron, ses acolytes issus des recoins troubles de sa psyché n'avaient pas eu l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à foutre. Vu leur nombre, là avait résidé le plus grand danger, mais pourtant c'était bien le présentateur lui-même, en dépit de sa courtoisie usuelle, qui avait décidé de les asticoter. Gentiment, hein, et même plutôt joliment : Mathieu avait même conservé sur son disque dur les fanarts les plus réussis. Car oui, là était le troll de Kriss : il leur envoyait de manière aléatoire des photoshops et des dessins agrémentés de commentaires fangirlish. Même si le Hawkeye (lui-même) X Mad Hatter (Antoine) avait été particulièrement réussi. ..

Le deuxième inconvénient, et le plus éthique, avait été leurs émissions. La similarité entre leurs concepts avait déjà causé quelques soucis à leurs débuts, et l'un comme l'autre éprouvait une réluctance certaine à céder de son territoire-ou à empiéter sur celui de l'autre. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'ils ne partageaient pas de lieu déterminé : chacun avait sa place, son espace, et cela ne changerait pas avant….Ouh. Longtemps.

Ce qui amenait aussi son lot de problème. Se voir dans l'appartement du présentateur de Salut les Geeks était…peu recommandé. Pas avec le nombre de personnes issues de sa personnalité fracturée qui le squattaient déjà, et consommaient sans vergogne ses clopes, sa nourriture et son eau chaude. De plus, ramener quelqu'un avec le Patron dans les parages ? Mauvaise idée.

Aussi leur point de chute dans Paris était rapidement devenu la piaule d'Antoine, et c'était là que le bas blessait. Oh, les parents Daniel étaient parfaitement sympathiques, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise, et curieusement normaux comparés à l'insanité de leur fils. Mais la maison. La chambre. Le LIT !

Mathieu inspira profondément par les narines, et tenta de se calmer. C'était la troisième fois cette nuit qu'il était réveillé en sursaut, et il commençait à prendre le coup. L'astuce consistait à ne pas s'énerver, car cela ne menait à rien, à respirer profondément dans la mesure du possible, et à contempler l'hideuse tapisserie murale en comptant les LOL-CATS.

Cela pouvait durer entre trois à vingt minutes, et toute tentative de résistance ne servait à rien. Mieux valait fermer les yeux et penser à la France en contemplant le plafond. Mais le plafond, indiscernable dans la pénombre, se révélait encore moins intéressant qu'un épisode de l'Inspecteur Derrick, sans même ses propriétés soporifiques.

Le sommier grinça, le matelas trembla, et Mathieu remercia mentalement Raptor Jésus, Jésus Oméga et toutes les divinités du Web en aspirant une grande goulée d'air.

Le problème, c'était que les cheveux d'Antoine avaient leur vie propre. Un peu à la manière d'un plan de weed dans Scary Movie, ils s'étoffaient et s'emmêlaient à intervalle régulier, plus proches des serpents de Méduse que d'une pub pour L'Oréal. Et, comme les êtres doués d'intelligence et de sadisme qu'ils étaient en réalité, les cheveux de son compagnon se liguaient toutes les nuits pour étouffer Mathieu.

Jetant un regard prudent à la masse capillaire à l'aspect inoffensif qui s'était enfin déplacée de sa bouche –close à temps, merci Satan : voilà une expérience vécue dans ce lit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de réitérer !-, le jeune homme prit appui sur son coude, et s'inclina délicatement jusqu'à reposer sur son flanc, tournant le dos à son comparse mais surtout à ses diaboliques cheveux, et esquissa un victorieux sourire de soulagement. Enfin, les bras de Morphée s'ouvraient enfin à lui !

Grossière erreur.

Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, de longs membres d'une tonne chacun s'abattirent sans grâce aucune sur son pauvre corps, le bras fin s'enroulant atour de son cou à la manière d'une corde de pendu alors qu'une longue, seconde jambe s'entremêlait à ses propres cuisses, l'immobilisant plus sûrement que des tentacules couvertes de glue.

Non content d'avoir des cheveux maléfiques et d'être ridiculement grand par rapport à lui, Antoine avait aussi la sale manie de l'utiliser comme ours en peluche. Mathieu se serait volontiers plaint, mais la dernière fois, le présentateur de What the Cut ?! avait eu l'audace de le comparer à « un tout petit chaton tout mignon qui tient chaud la nuit ! ». Oui, Antoine était un peu beaucoup une midinette lorsqu'il était ensommeillé.

Sans grand espoir, Mathieu tenta de se dégager, avant de soupirer en sentant la prise de l'autre homme se resserrer. Fréquenter un autre Youtuber n'était pas de tout repos, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Antoine Daniel. La preuve, Mathieu allait encore faire nuit blanche ce soir.

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
